The Flash (Wally West)
Character Synopsis Wally West, better known as The Flash is a member of the Justice League and the former sidekick and successor of Barry Allen. As the "Fastest Man Alive", he is constantly caught in various world-shattering conflicts while trying to balance his heroics with his home life as a father of two. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: DC Comics Name: Wally West (formerly known as Kid Flash) Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 or 40 Classification: Human Speed Force User Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Aura, Blackhole Manipulation (Through sheer speed, he is capable of vibrating molecues. His aura can also slow down the speed of chemical reactions and even"turn off" blackholes by manipulating the epicenter), Energy Manipulation (Has control over kinetic energy due to his deep connection to The Speed Force), Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Speedesters going at high speeds have shown to stop time completely or allow the user to travel through time), Mind Manipulation (Can increase his thought speed), Conceptual Manipulation (Has the power to remove "death" from an opponent, keeping them from being claimed by Black Flash), Power Bestowal & Absorption (Can lend his speed to others, as well as steal other people's speed), Information Manipulation (Turned Thinker into pure data ), Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility (Capable of phasing throgh matter through vibration of molecues, of which causes objects to explode), BFR (Can send something to its home dimension with vibrations), Fusionism (Fused with the other flashes of the multiverse ), Air Manipulation (Can create a tornado while running), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of phasing to a degree where he can interact with intangible beings ), Power Nullification (Can negate intangibility), Attack Reflection (Easily reflected energy beams), Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Power Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Perception Manipulation (The Black Flash couldn’t kill him with a single touch. Tanked the concept of death from the Speed Force. Ran to the end of time, where even death ceases to exist on the conceptual level. Survived in the epicenter of a black hole. His speed was incapable of being stolen. Thinks on a different frequency. Broke out of ambient matter, which functions as a 4-D barrier in space and time. Unaffected by Black Flash’s time corruption. Can break out of and see through illusions. Easily blacked beams that would have stolen the life of everyone throughout a small portion of time and space), Limited Body Puppetry, Dimensional Travel Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Infinite Mass Punch is capable of producing this level of power when released. Capable of shattering light constructs that were made through Green Latern Rings. Damaged a character who had the same durability as Superman) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Over three sextillion times faster than the speed of light, Up to twenty-three tredecillion times faster than light by stealing speed, Should be far faster than Wonder Woman, who can move at least fifty-two quintillion times faster than light, Breaks the "time barrier", Has an entire fight with Zoom in only a picosecond, Deactivates Mirror Master's gun in a picosecond, Has raced past the Big Bang and the universe imploding, Moves at over one hundred thousand miles in a second. Light moves at 186,000 miles per second, Can react to electrons). Immeasurable 'when running through Time 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown, Solar System Class 'with Infinite Mass Punch 'Durability: At least Building level normally (He is consistently treated as far more vulnerable while standing still, but still tanked a hit from Grodd), and is also likely comparable to Barry Allen). Up to Solar System level while running (The Speed Force likely enhances his durability, as he is able to withstand the force from his own punches) Stamina: Superhuman, as long as he maintains his connection to the Speed Force he can continually renew it Range: Most of his powers are melee based but he can use ranged Speed Force effects a few meters away, up to several kilometers with whirlwinds and such Intelligence: Wally West has a college education, mastery of the Speed Force, has many years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. He was said to have read the Internet - the whole thing. Weaknesses: *Various types of energy can affect him even while moving or functioning at superhuman speeds, as well as effectively diminish/cut off his connection to the Speed Force. *Using the Speed Force excessively and recklessly can result in him being permanently trapped in it. *He cannot alter the kinetic energy of objects that gain their speed from time manipulation. *He also needs a massive amount of food to compensate for his greatly accelerated metabolism. Notable Feats: *Outran the Black Racer to the Heat Death of the Universe *Reset every radio on earth in one sextillionth of a second *With the help of everyone on earth he was able to reach trans-time velocity. It ended up reaching speeds many, may times greater than the speed of light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Infinite Mass Punch:' By accelerating to near the speed of light, he uses the Speed Force to allow the effects of relativity to increase the mass of his body, thus allowing him to hit with an incredibly powerful punch (said to be as powerful as the mass of a white dwarf star) *'Speed Force Dump:' After touching his opponent, he can dump battlefield removal them into the dimension of the Speed Force. *'Speed Steal:' By touching (or just getting near) an opponent, he can steal all of their kinetic momenta and add it to his own. In addition to slowing the target down, it also immobilizes them indefinitely, making them frozen like a statue. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Speedsters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Vibration Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Traveler Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorbers Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4